No Tomorrow
by ChokedABillyGoat
Summary: Holly returns to find Gail in a compromising position. AU, not the Gail we all know and love.


Her hands were running down your back, grabbing for anything to hold on to as you had your way with her. She was a little drunk, but you were hammered and enjoying every second of it. It had been weeks of pain and suffering until you felt hands in those familiar heated places.

Breathing harder into your ear, she pulled your face towards hers for a desperate kiss. But once your lips connected, it didn't feel right. Instead, you moved your head to lavish her neck in kisses which was also rewarded with soft moans.

Nothing about this was soft, gentle, or loving. It served one purpose and to do this in her home almost felt wrong, but you needed to feel. You needed this, to feel. To feel this need of contact, the need to be fulfilled. And her hands did just that. But it wasn't right. It didn't feel right.

"Oh."

Was the last thing Gail heard before she looked up to find Holly's pulverized eyes. The woman beneath the blonde form shook in astonishment as the doctor drooped her shoulders.

"Leave, both of you need to leave." She elaborated before she disappeared up the stairs.

The woman, who later identified herself as Ingrid, left in a haste with her bag and threw a dirty look towards Gail. She was fucked and there was no way around it without confronting her. She buried her face in her hands to try to make the current situation dissipate, but her jeans were discarded next to the coach along with her shirt.

Not talking had brought them to this situation during their first spat. Holly tried on multiple occasions to get into contact but she refused. She refused to admit her weakness, she didn't want to seem like a coward to Holly. She knew she wasn't good enough for Holly. Hearing it from her friends did make it any better.

Hearing Holly's voice only made her realize she shouldn't get used to how it made her stomach flutter. Not to get used to the warmth in her cheeks whenever Holly smiled _that _smile in her direction. It was all eventually going to be swallowed up by one of her predicted fuck ups.

She was Gail Peck, that was her thing, and to waste Holly's time on her ridiculousness only seemed childish. So her best solution was to rid any thought of Holly. But she found herself wishing they were talking, wishing she could hear that loving laugh, or feel the ache for her love. When she finally realized how much of fool she was, she ran at the chance.

And that chance was shattered by Holly's admission. Not being able to hold Holly for years to come had ruined Gail and she left. Holly left her with the promise that she would think of her everyday, promise to talk to her everyday which she had. She woke up at ridiculous hours to insure she had at least one phone call a day.

She did more than enough to make Gail happy, but she was selfish. Gail wasn't happy with just hearing her voice. She wasn't happy with the promises of her return, vows to be there regardless. It was only so long before Holly had given up when Gail hadn't answered her calls. Soon, Holly hadn't called. She hadn't text, so she figured she was finished. No one stayed for her in the long run anyway.

Once the feeling was fully fixated within her bones, Gail decided she would pack all of her things out of Holly's place. Might as well celebrate right? Grabbing the first interested woman of the night, Gail drank herself into oblivion and slowly felt her worries recede. Holly would be happy, she didn't have to deal with her stupidity any longer.

"What are you doing here?"

Gail turned to see Holly wrapped in a blanket with puffy eyes, she hadn't noticed fifteen minutes had passed since she was caught in the act. Since then, she had gotten dressed and sat on the edge of the coffee table contemplating what to do.

"I came to-"

"I don't care what you came to do Gail, I told you to leave." Holly jumped in to say before Gail could finish.

"Holly, please…"

"Don't 'please' me, I told you to leave. Don't make me repeat myself."

"Let me explain, Holly. You have to let me explain."

"What can you explain? You were having sex with another woman on my couch. On my goddamn couch Gail! How _dare_ you come into my home and- and I- just can't right now. Get out." Holly said angrily, the blanket at her feet from gesturing wildly.

She had her arms wrapped around her stomach as if to hold in her resolve. Gail had never seen Holly angered but now was a first for many. When Gail attempted to take her hands in hers, Holly snatched them away from her and stared into her eyes dangerously.

"Don't touch me, get out." Holly said pointing towards the door looking anywhere but Gail.

"Holly we need to talk."

Holly's head snapped towards her eyes at such speed that the blonde was afraid she had gotten whiplash, "So now you want to talk, so Gail the fucking 'girlfriend of the year' wants to talk! Don't do this Gail, it's pointless."

Looking down, "You don't understand. Holly, I love you, but I cant continue to do this. I- listen-"

"Continue to do what Gail? Explain to me what we're doing! This is the second time I've let you play with my heart!" Holly nearly screamed, "I don't know what to say to you that will help you understand that I love you, I have always loved you, but you're too goddamn stupid to grasp that!"

Gail watched as Holly's anger was soon replaced with sorrow and hurt, "you have used me, for what; I don't know, but you have used me enough as your play thing. I was naive enough to think you wouldn't run from me, that I would be the one that changed you, but I was wrong. I was far from wrong because I can't even bare to look at you. I have made a fool of myself running for you, begging for you, but this is it. This is the last time you will hurt me Gail. The absolute last time."

Holly's sad eyes was the final straw to her reserve and the tears started to flow freely. She put her face in her palms as she listened as Holly crumbled before her.

"You don't get to cry." Holly said coldly, "you weren't crying while you were fucking on my house were you?"

"Please…"

"You weren't thinking about how I felt were you? How I felt after being miles and miles away from the life I knew, my only highlight was you. I rushed home and scrutinized myself if I missed a call or if I was too late to call. I only thought of you. You were on my mind first thing in the morning, you were the last thing on my mind when I went to sleep at night."

"Holly!"

"Shut up Gail! You left me, you left me again! You left me for whatever that was!" She said gesturing towards to door in which the flustered brunette had used to escape.

"I was worried sick when you hadn't answered the first day, then the first week came and went. I didn't know what to think. I know you though, I know when you've gotten scared and I gave you space. Yet when you didn't call, I knew, I just knew that I had to come here and prove to you that I loved you and would be willing to drop everything."

"I love you too Holly! I didn't mean to do it, I just missed you. I needed something, I needed-just listen to me. She doesn't mean anything!" Gail blurted for no apparent reason, it was stupid really because Holly cocked her head to the side in a mocking gesture, _as if she cared_, Gail thought.

"You don't, if you did you wouldn't have ignored me. If you missed me you would have called me. If you missed me, you would've answered my calls." Holly said exasperated walking towards the closet next to the office room door. Holly grabbed the closest bag she could find and marched around the living room gathering all of Gail's belongings.

Gail followed begging to make her case. It was utterly impossible to believe she could live without her best friend. She was her confidant, she was the person that made her happy, Holly never judged her, she never abandoned her and came for her whenever she needed.

"No, there's no need to do that. I need you Holly, you're everything to me. Please, just let me explain to you! I missed you and I needed something, anything really to fill that void!"

She watched helplessly as Holly crammed all of her things into the bag, shoving it into her chest.

"Where's the spare key?"

Gail reached into her pocket and handed the key over to the owner. "Holly-"

"Leave, it's what you wanted, because I'm clearly not what you want." Holly said opening the front door.

Gail slowly trudged to the exit and gave one last pitiful look in Holly's direction. The brunette had her eyes set on Gail without a single hitch of sympathy, love or warmth. Once Gail crossed the threshold, the door was slammed before she could utter a word.

Releasing a huff of air, Gail walked towards her car with remorse. Once in the vehicle she could do nothing but let go of the one thing she needed most.

**Should I continue this?**


End file.
